The air pollution problems in many metropolitan areas due to industrial emissions and vehicular exhaust emissions is of great concern to residents of these areas. Various solutions have been suggested such as smaller engines in passenger vehicles, better emission control of engine exhausts, and possible ride sharing to reduce the overall number of vehicles traveling in rush hour traffic. The metro complex surrounding Los Angeles, Calif. is especially plagued with this problem of smog overlying the city. This due in part to the hills surrounding the city which trap and retain the polluted atmosphere and the absence of winds which would otherwise move the air out of the area.
The Los Angeles area, in contrast to other large cities, has many open drain channels which collect and direct water resulting from rain storms to a suitable location for dispersion. It has been noted that a period of rain in the area will clear the air temporarily and the rain absorbs the air pollution and carries it off to the ocean, rivers, or collection basins.
It is proposed to incorporate the open drain channels of an area, such as Los Angeles, in one or more pollution control systems which will move polluted air at ground level to one or more purification installations where the air may be cleaned and discharged.